


For a Jedi

by NeurotropicAgentX



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Lightsabers, Mutual Masturbation, Rare Pair, Training, force ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Who are <em>you</em> that feels like a Jedi, but would wield a Sith weapon?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from [TFA Kink meme](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=3441457#cmt3441457)

The plinth in the centre of the room was untouched by the erosion and weathering that affected the rest of the ruin. The carvings around the base were deep and written in some arcane script. Rey approached. Her senses hummed with the Force as she strained to detect any threats. 

On top of the plinth rested a long metal cylinder. The artefact would have been recognisable as a lightsaber even without the low-key ripple in the Force that surrounded it. Rey reached out to it, hesitating at the last moment. Her heart was beating too fast. She scowled and scrubbed her sweating palms against her robes. Then she snatched up the lightsaber. 

The ruin stayed silent around her. Rey let out a long breath that she hadn’t noticed she been holding. As she turned to leave, a blue glow flickered in the corner of her vision. She spun around. There was nothing there, though something plucked at her sense of the Force. Rey stared at the empty room for a long moment before finally leaving. 

///

Rey left the ancient lightsaber untouched for a full day. She spent her time building up a fire-pit and crude shelter before scouting the surrounding forest. The distractions eventually ran out. There was something about the weapon that made her uneasy, but the way it fitted together was fascinating and appealed to the mechanic in her.

Rey turned it around in her hands, noting the extra heft and its symmetrical design. It almost looked like two lightsabers. Rey frowned and attempted to activate it. Twin beams of red light appeared at either end, but instead of crackling, they were as unwavering as the one from her blue lightsaber. She held out the weapon for a better look, noting the similarities between it and a staff. Master Skywalker had begun teaching her lightsaber katas, but after years of relying on her staff, using another weapon felt wrong. A weapon like this one, however…

Rey let out a slow breath to centre herself. Her body moved into the first position of a simple set of exercises that she had developed for using her staff back on Jakku. The weight of the saberstaff was different, but the reach was familiar and her body sang with the welcome strain. Rey moved through two more sets and was just starting a third when she was interrupted. 

‘Jedi.’

Rey swung around, pointing the lightsaber staff at the intruder. Pain flared against her rib as the other beam grazed her side. She yelped and swung the weapon out from her body. The figure standing before her gave an unimpressed look. 

‘Who are you?’ Rey demanded. 

The figure crossed his arms so that his hands disappeared inside his voluminous robes. Everything from his face to his garments was glowing blue and almost translucent. ‘Who are _you_ that feels like a Jedi, but would wield a Sith weapon?’

Rey grimaced. ‘I’m glad someone thinks I feel like a Jedi. You still haven’t told me who you are and I asked first.’

The figure stared at her for a long moment. ‘I was the maker of that saberstaff.’

‘You _were_ the maker?’

‘Yes. I died.’

‘Oh,’ Rey said. She powered down the saberstaff and took a step forward. ‘So what are you?’

The figure shrugged. ‘A ripple in the Force.’

‘Do you have a name?’ Rey asked.

‘Darth Maul.’

‘A Sith.’

The figure nodded.

‘I’m Rey.’

‘A Jedi.’

This time Rey shrugged. Darth Maul was silent for another moment. When he spoke again his words carried a hard edge. ‘Go back to the katas, but stop treating that weapon like a staff.’

‘Then how do I treat it?’ Rey asked, but Darth Maul had faded away.

///

On her second day Rey was sitting cross-legged on her sleeping roll. She breathed in and out to a steady beat. She extended her sense and tried to feel the Force. The threads surrounded her like a comfortable glow, but she couldn’t quite seem to settle.

‘What are you doing?’ Darth Maul asked. Rey opened one eye and tried to glare at the Sith. 

‘I _was_ meditating.’

‘You were not very peaceful, for a Jedi. I could feel your emotions.’

Rey glowered. ‘I know. That’s what Master Skywalker tells me every time. Why do you care, isn’t peace a lie?’

Maul’s eyes widened and then narrowed. ‘You know the Sith code?’ he asked sharply.

‘Master Skywalker says that forbidding knowledge of a thing only increases curiosity. I’ve heard your code.’ Rey smirked. ‘Is everything the Sith believe just the opposite of Jedi beliefs, or do you have original ideas?’

Maul tried to scowl at her, but one corner of his mouth twitched up in a reluctant smile. ‘The Sith evolved from Jedi. That is all.’

Rey stood up and stretched. ‘It looks like I’m not going to achieve inner serenity today.’

‘Why are you here, Jedi?’

‘I told you, my name is Rey.’

Maul met her eyes and shrugged. Rey glared. ‘I’m here because I needed a break from training,’ she admitted.

‘Were you called here?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know. I just needed to get away for a while.’

Maul regarded her for a long moment before he nodded. ‘Good. Pick up the saberstaff. I have better katas to teach you.’

Rey folded her arms. ‘And what makes you think I’m going to listen to you?’

‘It’s my weapon and I know how it works. You would be foolish to turn down instruction.’

///

Maul’s lessons quickly strengthened Rey’s ability with the saberstaff. She hadn’t burned herself in days and her body was adjusting to the gruelling katas that blended staff technique with lightsaber skills.

‘Better,’ Maul said as Rey finished the next exercise. He hadn’t needed to correct her grip or stance at all. ‘It is time to spar.’

Rey raised an eyebrow. ‘With you? How?’

A smile flashed across Maul’s face, briefly baring his teeth. He closed his eyes and drew a long, slow breath. His robes flickered and were replaced by tighter garments more suited to combat. A saberstaff, identical in form to the one Rey held, appeared in his hand. He engaged it and twin beams of light appeared from the ends, though they were limned in the same blue glow of the rest of Maul’s spirit. ‘Hold out your weapon,’ Maul instructed.

Rey slowly brought the saberstaff up in front of her. Maul raised his own weapon and slowly swept it through one end of hers. Rey blinked. She hadn’t felt anything physical at the contact, save for a brief ripple in the threads of the Force.

‘We cannot touch,’ Maul said. He brought his saberstaff back up and held it a hairsbreadth from hers. It almost looked like the beams were locked together mid strike. Then he began the first attack from a simple kata, still moving slowly and deliberately. Rey positioned her own weapon for the countering block. They both pulled their strikes so the beams from the mirrored lightsabers shimmered together. ‘But we can work on your control,’ Maul continued. 

This time Rey initiated a strike and watched the way Maul flowed into the counter-block. They both held the final position, saberstaff to saberstaff, almost touching, but slightly apart. Maul held her eyes and gave the barest nod. Rey grinned at him and moved into the next strike.

They traded strikes and blocks, counter-strikes and dodges. It was taxing work to pull back at the last second every time and Rey’s arms soon ached with the strain. Every blow she landed through Maul’s insubstantial defences counted as a loss and merely highlighted a lack of control.

Maul never slowed for a moment. He didn’t seem to tire and instead commented on their bout. It was the most talkative he’d been since he had first appeared to her. ‘The saberstaff is a powerful weapon, but it requires absolute control.’ Maul blocked her next strike and then lashed out at her shoulder. Rey dodged.

‘You cannot treat it like a staff. You cannot let it touch your flesh.’ The katas gave Rey a foundation of moves to use, but against an opponent, her control started to slip. She hissed as her lower beam caught her calf. It was the sort of stupid mistake she never made during the exercises.

Maul frowned at her. ‘Feel the Force and use it to remain hyperaware of your weapon. Feel the way the crystals align to the Force. Hear their hum.’

Rey tried to empty her mind so she could focus on the Force, but the adrenaline of the fight was making it too difficult. Instead she felt a ferocity building inside her. Each strike she made began to express her aggression. This was everything that Master Skywalker had reprimanded her for again and again. That frustrating knowledge only fuelled her anger. She tried to back off and disengage but Maul pressed his attack with a renewed vigour. 

‘No!’ he snarled, ‘don’t run from it, use it!’

Rey snarled back and turned her block into a counter strike half way through.

‘Good,’ said Maul. 

The Force swirled around Rey, and with it came the awareness that Maul had spoken of. She felt the way the lightsaber crystals hummed in the Force and her awareness narrowed to the blades of her staff and those of her opponent. A knife-edged balance subsumed her. It was like standing in the eye of a storm. Emotions battered at the walls of her mind, but inside she had reached a harmony. It wasn’t the peaceful silence of Jedi meditation, but nor was it the dissonant notes of her anger. For now it felt like some great entity was plucking a chord through her whole being. 

For the next span of time, she didn’t land a single strike. Instead, every movement of her saberstaff was fluid and precise. Time blurred and she only came back to herself when Maul stepped back and disengaged. Rey stumbled as the pattern dissolved around her. Her entire body was aching and she was drenched in sweat. Maul’s saberstaff powered down and his sparring gear flickered back into his usual robes. He nodded to her once. ‘Good.’

Rey gaped at him. ‘What was that?’

Maul shrugged, suddenly looking uneasy. ‘I don’t know,’ he admitted. ‘It wasn’t Jedi fighting, but I would have felt it if you had reached out to the dark side.’

‘Well whatever it was, it worked.’

Maul nodded again. ‘Yes. That is what matters.’ 

/// 

It had been a long day. Rey had built a fire, even though the night was balmy enough to forgo it. Her muscles were still protesting the earlier fight and a bit of extra heat helped. Maul was sitting beyond the fire and staring off into the night. He had taken to hanging around, even after their lessons were over. A lifetime of solitude sometimes made it difficult for Rey to be around others. However, Maul seldom spoke and his quiet presence didn’t tend to bother her.

Rey started stripping for sleep. When she was down to her undergarments, she stretched out on her sleeping roll. She idly moved a hand toward her waistband and trailed a hand between her legs. 

‘What are you doing?’ Maul asked from across the fire.

‘Hmm?’ Rey said. She wasn’t really thinking about her actions. It was usual for her to touch herself before sleeping. 

‘Are Jedi allowed to do that?’ Maul asked. He seemed caught between fascination and uneasiness. 

Rey snorted. ‘I hope so. I mean, it’s never been emotional for me. It just feels good. Why, are Sith not allowed to?’

Maul looked away again. ‘It is not encouraged among my people. I do not know what is typical for Sith.’

‘Well, it would be a strange talk to have with your master.’

Maul muttered something under his breath. ‘My master was more concerned with combat. I was not taught much Sith lore.’

‘Oh.’ The fire crackled between them and the shifting of a log sent embers curling outward. Eventually Rey broke the silence. ‘So, can you,’ she made a crude gesture, ‘now? As a Force spirit?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Are you going to try?’

Maul looked up sharply. ‘What do you care?’

Rey shrugged. ‘You’re attractive.’

Maul watched her for a long moment. ‘Perhaps as a Jedi you feel in me the draw of the dark side.’

Rey grinned and then started laughing when Maul gave no indication that he was joking. ‘Not everything is about Sith and Jedi,’ she said as her mirth subsided. ‘I just like the way you prowl around and your tattoos are interesting.’ She had been speculating about their extent for some time.

‘We can’t touch,’ Maul pointed out. The words were mild, but his gaze was intent.

A slow smile spread across Rey’s face. ‘I know, but this wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been with someone I couldn’t touch.’

Maul gave her an enquiring look.

‘My home planet had a large port. I’ve met a lot of different species and sometimes we just didn’t… match. Like if they sweated acid or fire from their skin.’ Rey shrugged. ‘It didn’t mean there was no way to have fun.’

Maul blinked. Rey raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Show me,’ he said briskly, tilting his chin in a quick gesture.

Rey’s smile broadened. ‘You too.’

Maul’s gaze slid away from her, but he centred himself and slowed his breathing. Like before, his robes started to flicker, but instead of changing into sparring gear, they disappeared completely. Maul was still half-hidden behind the fire, but his chest was bare and Rey could just see the swirls of his tattoos as they flowed down the lines of his torso and disappeared beneath the waistband of his underclothes. 

‘Come here,’ she said softly.

Maul rose in a fluid movement and padded around the fire. He sat opposite Rey on her sleeping roll, automatically settling into a cross-legged meditative position. 

‘You’re beautiful,’ Rey said.

Maul narrowed his eyes, but Rey held his gaze. Maul looked away first. ‘You should continue,’ he said, making a vague gesture toward her body.

Rey smiled and shimmied out of her underclothes. She traced both her hands down her body, tweaking a nipple on the way down, before finally dipped one hand between her legs. Maul stared transfixed as she circled her clit and stroked down her labia. Rey closed her eyes for a moment as she started to pleasure herself. When she looked up again, Maul was completely naked. It didn’t seem like he’d done it consciously. He was hard, which at least answered that question about Force spirits.

Rey spread her thighs and beckoned with her free hand. Maul took the invitation and knelt between her legs. Then he stretched out above her with one hand planted beside her head to steady himself. Rey gazed up at him with a lazy, satisfied smirk curling her lips. Maul’s answering look almost seemed to burn. The unnatural blue of his eyes was especially bright between the dark blue stripes of his tattoos. 

He brought his free hand up and held it just above her hip, a hairsbreadth away from touch. Rey watched as he traced the contours of her belly, her ribs and breast, before his hand finally came to rest just above her throat. He never made contact, instead maintaining the illusion of potential touch. Rey arched her throat as if she could feel the heat of his palm. Maul’s fingers tightened minutely in the empty air. She heard him utter a low hiss of pleasure.

Rey twisted her fingers slightly. She let out a breathy sound and her eyes slid closed. 

‘Harder,’ Maul said in the same insistent tones he used during training. Rey smiled to herself and sped up, grinding the heel of her hand against her clit. ‘Look at me.’ 

Rey forced her eyes back open. She was momentarily stunned by the avid hunger in his eyes. His hand was no longer at her throat. Rey followed the line of his arm down to where he was gripping his cock. Spirits probably didn’t need oxygen, but Maul’s breath was hissing between his clenched teeth. 

‘Harder,’ Rey demanded back. A whine rose in the back of Maul’s throat and he redouble his efforts. The sight nearly stole Rey’s breath and her hips jerked up against her hand. She curled her fingers, pressing as deep as she could and came. Her whole body went taut and only her hips rocked in sharp twitches against her hand, riding out the aftershocks. Maul was staring at her wide-eyed as he tried to take in every movement and sound. His orgasm seemed to hit him like a shock. His back arched and he tossed his head, uttering a low, almost pained sound. He still managed to hold himself above her, though his bracing arm trembled just slightly.

‘Wow,’ Rey said with a smile. She patted the space beside her on her sleeping roll. Maul hesitated, but eventually he stretched out beside her. His robes were yet to rematerialise. They were lying close enough to share breath if Maul had been alive. Rey trailed one hand just above the markings on his chest. He shuddered, even without touch.

‘Can you feel that?’ she asked.

‘No. Yes.’ Maul made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. ‘It is like… ripples through the Force. You shimmer.’

Rey smirked. ‘Sweet-talker.’

Maul snorted. ‘You are strong in the Force. What I say is accurate.’

///

It wasn’t long before Rey was able to find the strange harmonic in the Force whenever she moved through a kata or sparred. Meditation was still a pain, but she was gradually unlearning the techniques that she’d been taught. At least now she understood that knife-edged balance that she was searching for. 

She sat by her cooking fire and balanced the saberstaff on two fingers. Maul watched her impassively. ‘I don’t think I’m going to go back to Master Skywalker,’ she said.

Maul stayed silent.

‘But I’m going to need to make my own weapon.’

‘The saberstaff is yours. I give it to you,’ Maul said. His voice was clipped and he stared at the fire instead of meeting her eyes. Rey watched him for a long moment, the firelight throwing shadows onto the planes of her face.

‘You want me to take it with me, don’t you?’

There was a long pause before Maul finally flicked his gaze up. ‘Yes.’

Rey let out a long breath and began to clear her mind reflexively. Maul was a Sith. His dedication to the dark side was unquestionable, but he was a lot more pragmatic about it than she had expected. Mostly he seemed to be going through the motions of dark side temptation. His primary concern was always her combat abilities. 

He had been tied to his saberstaff, for who knew how long, waiting in an old ruin on a desolate planet. She wondered what that would do to a person and whether Force spirits even processed time like living beings. Whatever the case, he was clearly lonely.

Rey flipped the weapon into the air and caught deftly on its descent. She fixed it to her belt. ‘Okay. I’m still going to make my own, but there’s no rule against having a spare.’

Maul flashed her a quick grin. ‘It’s not a good colour, for a Jedi.’

Rey returned his smile. ‘I guess I’m just not a very good Jedi.’

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For a Sith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624198) by [NeurotropicAgentX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX)




End file.
